


Birthday Surprise

by Destroyingtocreate



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Fluff, M/M, Stiles makes a mess, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyingtocreate/pseuds/Destroyingtocreate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides he's going to surprise Derek at his apartment with cake for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

Stiles had broken into houses before. It wasn't a hard task to do especially since Stiles' dad was a cop, someone who knew all the different ins and outs of those types of things. But Stiles also was curious and knew how to ease his curiosity. Learning to lock-pick was one of the easier tasks he had learned growing up. Usually, climbing or running away were the hard parts.

Also, Stiles spent too much time on the internet to NOT know how to pick locks.

It was even easier to break into Derek's apartment since there was no lock on the front door. Stiles figured it would be less hard for Derek to kill him for entering his apartment when there was no lock to keep everyone out. It wasn't breaking and entering that way. Maybe entering, but Derek wouldn’t care once he finds what Stiles was going to do.

Stiles set his gift bag for Derek on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to begin baking. Of all the cooking Stiles could do, he didn't bake that well. He could cook gourmet dishes with the most precise directions, but he lacked the special touch to make a perfect dessert. Sure, they turned out good enough to consume, but never like his mother had done. His baking would never be as good as hers. He was certain since all of his baking consisted of her recipes and her teachings on baking. Even after spending years in the kitchen with her and he still couldn’t bake macadamia nut with white chocolate chip cookies. 

With an easy box of cake mix, knowing that he really couldn’t ruin such a thing, he stirred everything together and threw it in the oven, making sure to set the timer before wondering around Derek's apartment. He even remembered to bring the timer from his house, the one his mother owned for years. Stiles had made sure to remember the timer since he had almost burnt down the kitchen far too many times to count with his ability to forget things. He wanted the cake to be eatable without making a cake eight times, which had been done for Scott’s birthday. Stiles wouldn’t attempt a cake eight times ever again. Derek would just have to go without a cake for his 27th birthday.

Stiles looked around the apartment, forgetting the cake completely only a few seconds after leaving the kitchen area.

Derek’s apartment was an extreme upgrade from the dilapidated Hale house or the sewer... Or the train station... Or the loft with the hole in the wall. Although, the loft was larger and more open, almost livable by a human being, but not completely appealing or wanted. This place had no holes or ripped wallpaper. All the electrical appliances worked perfectly and even though there was barely any furniture, the place actually looked like somewhere Stiles would even pick for himself. There were even curtains over the windows, thanks to Lydia.

Stiles had only found out Derek had an apartment from following him one day months prior. He hadn't known where Derek had been staying for months and since there was nothing better to do with his life, he followed Derek. It had been a surprise to see Derek in an apartment building, but there he was unlocking a door with his own set of keys attached to his Camaro keys and staying inside for an entire night. That was when Derek had a lock. Stiles could barely believe it was Derek’s place and assumed it had been a new girlfriends place.

Before the broken lock, Stiles decided he needed to tell Derek important information and couldn’t get Derek to answer the door and broke in. He had forgotten his lock picking kit. Derek couldn’t be mad at him. The information was too important or he thought. Derek wasn’t pleased when he told Stiles that the situation they were dealing with was already settled and over. Derek still insists Stiles fix the door, but Stiles’ first attempt at fixing it ended with two smashed fingers and a dented hole in the door from the inside.

Stiles wasn’t allowed to have a hammer per Derek’s swiping it from his hand and growling while he threw it in the trash can.

Stiles put up a banner he had made, not well, but well enough for someone who was making a banner at four am and zero sleep. At least people could see and read it. Stiles had forgone the balloons since he had such a terrible time with them. The last time he had balloons in his car, he had one tangle around his neck. And the times he had forgotten to grab ahold of them and they floated away. And that happened almost every time he bought balloons. They weren’t important.

The timer buzzed loudly in the quiet, making Stiles jump and run to the oven, almost tripping on the step up in the entry. Thankfully he saw it last minute and had time to grab the countertop before he fell completely. That happened too many times. The tiled floor didn’t feel well on his face or knees. The swollen, bruised skin didn’t feel all that well.

The strawberry cake looked perfect and he prayed it would taste perfect as well. He set it gently on the counter to let it cool. Tapping his fingers on the counter, Stiles wished Derek had a least put a TV in the place. It was eerily quiet and there wasn't much he could do besides sleep or stare at the wallpaper. Grabbing his backpack, he sat on the floor and pulled his laptop out, cursing when there was no Wi-Fi to connect to. In the whole apartment complex or all the neighbors, not a single person had Wi-Fi. Or Derek’s apartment just didn’t like happy things.

He began to close the top down when he realized he had music in his iTunes account. He threw he arm into the air, wiggling his whole body too much as he almost dropped his laptop on the hardwood floor. He grabbed it, pressing his thumb a little too hard into the screen, making it change colors. Stiles pressed shuffle before he set it on the coffee table and stood up.

Stiles stood in the living room area for a moment before going to the cake and poking it, repeatedly. Stiles was so bored. There wasn’t anything to do but stand around. He didn’t mean to, but he ended up sticking his finger through the cake after he poked it too many times, maybe a little too forcefully. Cursing, he hoped he could cover it with frosting.

By the time the cake cooled and Stiles was about done frosting the cake, the front door opened. Stiles hadn’t heard it open and he continued to shake his hips to the music. 

Derek was about to attack whomever was in his apartment when he heard the music from outside. No one was ever in his apartment without him there. Opening the door, Derek got a whiff of cake, one of his favorite desserts with a hint of Stiles, sweet like honey and flowers. Derek smiled and set his bag down on the floor instead of walking it to his study. Walking to the couch, he set his bag of groceries down. He noted the birthday bag sitting on the table, but left it alone.

He quietly made his way into the apartment, smelling the sweet smell of frosting on strawberry cake. He stood on the step into the kitchen, leaning against the doorway as he watched Stiles shake his perky little ass and sing the lyrics to whatever weird song Stiles had playing. Derek had heard a lot of Stiles’ music over the years and knew many of his favorites, but Derek had never heard this particular one. He told himself to remember to ask about it later.

Derek would have been mad at Stiles breaking in and making a mess on the counter. Dirty dishes littered the place, egg shells broken all over. An entire egg was broken and lying on the counter as if the egg would magically cook there. How Stiles managed that one was way beyond Derek’s level of comprehension.

Stiles licked his fingers and stepped back, his back still to Derek. Stiles hummed in satisfaction, pumping his arm into the air, singing a few notes of the song. It was kind of cute to watch.

Derek didn’t mean to make any noise, just enjoying Stiles having fun, but he chuckled softly and somehow Stiles heard it and turned around so quickly, he should’ve had whiplash.

“Derek!” Stiles screeched as he startled.

Derek just quirked an eyebrow with the smile still on his lips.

“Hi, I didn’t expect you to be back so quickly. Scott said he was going to distract you.” Stiles stood back against the counter, his hands on the ledge as if his arms would be able to block out what Derek could see if he were to lean to look around Stiles. It was hilarious because he thought he was hiding the cake from Derek. Derek didn’t have to look, his nose worked just fine.

Derek wasn’t going to tell him that Scott’s idea of distracting Derek was by taking him to the grocery store and showing Derek random foods that he just happened to see. Derek did find one thing he would never have thought he’d buy, but he had seen Stiles eat it plenty of times and just happened to by a few boxes of it to have at the house.

Just to not look suspicious, Derek acted like he enjoyed the sweet taste of Pocky as he opened up a box in front of Scott’s quirky look and bit into one of the sticks. Pretending to like it was easy since its artificial frosting was actually quite tasty.

“He got a call from Kira.”

“Ugh.” Stiles dropped his head down, drooping at the news. “God dammit, Scott.”

Derek stood for quite some time watched Stiles in silence. Stiles fumbled to get his phone from his pocket and called Scott. It was entertaining to watch Stiles throw his hands up as he fought with Scott over the phone. Scott couldn’t come up with a reasonable answer that Stiles would accept. It was fun to watch Scott hang up on Stiles and have Stiles standing silently glaring at his phone before setting it down on the counter.

Stiles finally sighed and looked at Derek. Stiles didn’t know what to say for a moment. The two men just stared at each other.

Derek finally broke the silence.

“Why are you in my house?” Derek finally asked.

“Uhh, well, you see. It’s your birthday and I just thought, maybe, you know, I’d do something nice for you.” Stiles looked around the room trying to avoid Derek.

Derek never understood why the boy did this, but he did each time the conversation seemed a little bit awkward for Stiles. Derek had grown up with too many family members to be embarrassed or avoidant. It was something Stiles did and Derek couldn’t help but find it just a little bit nice as no one ever did it to him and much more annoying because he never got a straight answer with Stiles actually looking at him.

“So, you drove here in the middle of the afternoon from college to make me a cake?”

Stiles didn’t seem to want to answer the question. He just stared at Derek. Obviously Derek knew the answer as he looked back into the living room at the banner and sniffed the air only to look at Stiles with a smile who ended up with an adorable o-face and didn’t seem to know how to shut his mouth or speak words.

Derek finally entered into the kitchen, making his way to stand in front of Stiles. There was no point in hiding the cake from Derek, so Stiles stepped to the side with a weak smile.

“Surprise...” Stiles said quietly. “I figured I’d do something nice for you since we don’t come see you as much as we all want. And I know you like strawberry cake.”

“Stiles,” Derek smiled at the boy who stood eye level with him, but seemed so much smaller when he was a little embarrassed or upset. “You like strawberry cake.”

“That’s beside the point.” Stiles waved him off. “You always eat it, more than anyone else. I thought you liked it.” Stiles whispered as he looked down as if he were talking to himself. “You always eat my cakes.”

Derek could barely stop his heart from breaking as he listened to Stiles talk so sadly and quietly. It was as if Stiles were a small child and had been told his art work was no good. Derek stepped closer to Stiles. Stiles felt awkward and exposed as Derek was just a foot from Stiles and wouldn’t stop staring, practically look right through him as he waited, never wavering in his stare.

“I eat it because of you. You like it.” Derek emphasized the ‘you’.

Stiles hadn’t been nervous around Derek in years. Derek and Stiles had become the best of friends, joking and even having fun together. They talked on the phone sometimes when Stiles was having a rough day and texted each other every single day. Derek even visited Stiles almost every weekend at Berkley to have pizza and watch a movie. They both looked forward to those days, although neither knew the other looked forward to it.

And yet, Stiles stood there in his kitchen and could barely look at Derek for more than a few seconds at a time.

“Oh,” Stiles looked down at his shoes as if they were fascinating. “I thought… I thought you liked it.”

Stiles wasn’t one to be shy or not know what to say. He was confident in himself and didn’t mind saying awkward and inappropriate things, to his father or to strangers. Stiles never was shy. Yet, the staring and fond look Derek was giving him with a cute little smile was too much for Stiles to look at.

“I guess, I guess I should just throw it away.” Stiles looked back at the cake on the counter.

“Why?” Derek scrunched his eyebrows up.

“Because you don’t like it.” Stiles picked up the cake.

“I didn’t say that.” Derek put a hand on Stiles’ arm to stop him from moving.

Stiles stopped, staring at Derek’s hand. The energy between them was different than normal. The air was intimate. The touch between them felt as if were burning, a spark of life filling each of them.

“But you said… You don’t like strawberry.” Stiles stared at Derek’s hand on his arm.

“I like anything you make, Stiles.” Derek confessed.

Stiles only stared up at Derek, unable to understand what Derek was doing to him. Stiles was pretty bad at social ques. He was waiting for Derek to laugh in his face or tell him that he hated cake. But Derek just stared back at Stiles, moving slightly closer to Stiles. Stiles felt like the movement took all day, a very slight moment, but making all the difference between the two of them.

“Are you. Are you joking or…?” Stiles finally asked, talking like he normally did with Derek, all of a sudden becoming more himself, confident and cocky, sarcastic and real, the way Derek liked him.

Derek smiled again, making Stiles squint at him. If it was a joke, the punchline never came.

“Are you broken or what?” Stiles asked, poking Derek in the cheek.

Derek frowned and looked at Stiles’ hand in offense. Finally, Derek looked down at the cake still being held in the boys arm.

The cake was covered in pink frosting written in shaky handwriting, but blocky like Stiles’ normal writing, were the words “Happy Birthday, Derek”. The corner of Derek’s lips quirked up as he stared at it.

“That small, quirky smile is what I know and love.” Stiles said, smiling at Derek.

Derek raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t realized, but Derek still had a hand on Stiles’ arms. Their heat was a nice feeling to Derek compared to the cold emptiness he was used to. It was nice, calming. Derek liked Stiles’ slightly warmer body and the pulse underneath his skin constantly pumping harder and stronger than anyone else Derek had ever met. He liked the brief contact they’ve had over the years. It was nice and refreshing not being alone. Spending time with Stiles was what made him wish he had someone to talk to everyday and someone to touch when he needed contact to calm him down from his bad days.

But he had all that, right inside this boy who was looking at him with those big, brown eyes that always confidently challenged him when their opinions differed.

Derek hadn’t realized how much he needed Stiles in his life constantly and consistently. Derek didn’t do well when Stiles didn’t talk to him for a few days and this took longer than it needed to for him to realize this.

He had only just begun to think of Stiles as someone he could have for the rest of his life the weekend before when Stiles had fallen asleep with his head on Derek’s lap in the middle of a movie. Derek had been uncomfortably sitting in Stiles’ dorm room and had only begun to relax when Stiles put his hand over Derek’s and told him to relax.

Stiles had always known what Derek wanted. It was like Stiles knew more about Derek than Derek did.

“I didn’t mean love, by the way. You know, like, I’m used to you frowning and doing your small, little smile you do and I’ve kind of grown to expect it, I guess? You have a nice frown and it fits you. Not that your smile isn’t nice because it is. It’s really nice, but you don’t do it a lot and today you are and I just-“

Derek cut off Stiles’ ramblings with his lips. The kiss was slightly harder than Derek had wanted, but Stiles seemed to like it once he stopped being in shock and kissed Derek back.

Stiles surged forward after he realized fully what he was doing, dropping the cake between them to get his hands around Derek’s neck. It didn’t even phase Derek when the plate of cake landed on his foot; he was more concerned with pulling Stiles closer to him, a little too forcefully, as if Derek expected anything different.

Derek finally pulled back to let Stiles breathe. Stiles grabbed at Derek, not wanting to separate even if he couldn’t get any air attached to Derek’s face. He tried to get Derek back, closer to him so that they’d fuse together, even though he was breathing like an asthmatic man who ran a hundred miles.

“I’m sorry.” Derek whispered, settling his forehead on Stiles who finally stopped trying to latch onto Derek’s face.

Stiles only looked into Derek’s eyes with such want, it was almost impossible not to rip of Stiles’ clothes and take him right there. The red, puffy lips that looked impossibly better than Stiles’ normal lips. The way his eyes sparkled and begged without words. It seemed too much for Derek to comprehend. His mind swam in circles, somewhere far away, but right in front of Stiles at the same time.

Derek let his lips meet Stiles’ more gently to take things slightly slower, to make their kiss last. Derek wanted to feel Stiles for the rest of his life. It didn’t take long for Stiles wrap his arms tighter around Derek’s neck, only waiting a moment or two before he jumped at Derek, glad Derek knew to bring his arms under his ass as Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist. Their kiss was still slow, just how Derek wanted it.

“Jesus Christ,” Stiles yelled as Derek began mouthing at Stiles’ neck. “If I had known cake was all I needed to-“

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek set Stiles on the messy counter, uncaring of Stiles’ yelp in protest of the broken egg getting stuck to his jeans, too tight and in the way for Derek’s liking.

Why were jeans even real? What was the purpose of pants? Derek rubbed against Stiles’ jeans, wishing he were rubbing Stiles’ skin instead.

“There’s an eggshell in my ass, Derek.” Stiles cried out, not giving any of his attention to Derek’s mouth, trying to move off the eggshell underneath him.

“Well,” Derek couldn’t even help himself. He started to laugh so hard, his head fell into Stiles’ shoulder, unable to even kiss Stiles. “I guess it could be something else.” Derek said when he could finally get the words out.

“What?” Stiles asked, putting his hands on Derek’s cheeks to bring Derek’s face up after he removed the pieces shell from under him. “What’s so funny? Are you laughing at me?”

Derek just shook his head and put his head against Stiles’ chest. He laughed for so long Stiles began to laugh with him. Stiles bent over Derek, lying his head on Derek’s back. Stiles began gasping for air, yelling “ow” every few seconds as his stomach began to ache from laughing so much. Stiles picked up a piece of the shell and fell into an even harder laugh, as if it were at all possible.

They didn’t hear the door open, didn’t hear the footsteps walking toward them. They only lifted their heads when they heard Scott scream and drop a birthday bag onto the floor. Stiles and Derek looked up to find Scott covering his eyes and backing up, trying to get away.

“Why can’t you two just be normal?” Scott groaned as he tripped backward.

“Scott, what are you doing?” Stiles questioned, the laugh dulled down to a chuckle every few seconds.

“I was,” Scott emphasized the ‘was’. “Coming to drop this gift off for Derek, but you couldn’t wait until later to jump Derek’s bones? Ewe. Oh, my God. I’ll never be able get this image out of my head. I’m leaving.” Scott grabbed the front door handle after walking backwards and bumping into things with his hand over his eyes.

“What are you talking about, Scott? There is nothing happening.” Stiles wondered, puzzled at his best friend.

Scott was baffled and stuttered as he tried to explain. “Derek is sucking your dick on the counter. I’m never going to be able to use that counter now. Ewe, oh God, why?”

“Scott, we aren’t doing anything. We were laughing.”

“Then why does it smell like sex in here?” Scott finally took his hand off the door, but kept his eyes shut as he walked back into the living room.

Derek smirked at Stiles and shrugged. Stiles chuckled.

“Here, Derek. Your present is on the floor. I’m leaving. I’ll let you two… I’ll text the others to leave you alone. Maybe, next time, put a sock on the door or… something. Do something! No one wants to walk into whatever this is. Maybe Erica, but still. Call me later, Stiles.”

Scott was gone before Stiles could say anything. The two men stared at each other for a minute before Stiles laughed into the empty apartment. Derek stepped back from Stiles, not getting more than a step, a step into a full cake lying on the tile, as Stiles grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him back in for a kiss.

Derek was pleased to kiss Stiles again. Kissing Stiles countered the angry feeling he wanted to have over his sock being covered in frosted mush. The two finally separated and looked down at the cake ruined on the floor. Derek looked at Stiles waiting for a comment from the master of talking. Stiles only shrugged and pulled Derek back to him, happy with just kissing Derek for his birthday.

Derek didn’t disagree. He was happy with having Stiles for his birthday instead of any cake. He was also happy with their activities they had once they removed their clothes in the kitchen and ended up on the couch.

Derek didn’t like having to each Pocky crumbs afterward since Stiles decided to throw Derek backwards over the couch onto the grocery bag. Stiles definitely made up for it an hour afterward with a long shower of scrubbing down his boyfriend and cuddling him in his bed.

It was totally Derek’s favorite birthday. He was glad to be able to hold Stiles until he fell asleep and didn’t mind getting up at five in the morning to watch Stiles get ready in Derek’s clothes to go back to school for classes. The two hour drive for Stiles only proved difficult when Derek called him and explained exactly what he was doing naked as he thought of Stiles who was barely able to drive and orgasm at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I've been writing this fic for over a year now. I worked on it and I still don't like it, but it's alright. I know you guys will like it. 
> 
> My Sterek tumblr is creatingsterek.  
> My main tumblr is Destroyingtocreate
> 
> Follow, leave questions, or just send me nice things there. I like nice presents to read.  
> If you have any recommendations, send them to me!!!


End file.
